projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BrandonLane/Brandon's Act-ability Diary
Hey Brandon fans, I know I'm late with this blog, but I never got to releasing it. So the theme was Act-ability! One of the MOST important parts of Glee. You have to be able to act, or you don't belong on Glee. So for me, this was going to be a piece of cake. I was trained in Theater! I had no fears of screwing up. So it was a really fun week, but it was the final five! This is the week where EVERYTHING goes. In the choir room we awaited our special guest. It was Jane Lynch! I absolutely love her! She is such a humorous character on Glee. We sang Thriller, where we had to be zombies. I got to be the theatrical one! Jane loved me, I portrayed a great theatrical zombie. In the end though, it was Emily to win. I won't lie, I was really bummed, I was really hoping to win this theme. Jane then revealed we would be singin Loser Like Me! An original song by Glee! It was the perfect theme. And our characters fit us very well! So all it came down to was who could play the roles the best, and who did well vocally too. In the booth, we did good. I once again impressed her, as always. It was an emotional ride, although it wasn't shown on camera, we all had some tears, even Taylen! We knew this was a huge week, and we had all grown fond of eachother at this point. The video shoot was fun! It had never felt more like we were on Glee than now. We had roles, and we sang. It was such a surreal experince. I think we all showed off our talents this week. We showed what Glee was really about, and we portrayed it so well in the trailer. The reveal of the bottom three was shocking. We all were performing for Ryan, but not only him, also his writers! They would be the make it or break it point for all of us. We had to show what we had with our song. I got Buenos Aires, which fit me well. I was honestly hoping for that song! I sang my heart out to the judges, I could tell I impressed them all. I showed them what I had, and that I could be on Glee. In the end, it was Ryan and I who weren't called back. I will admit, I was shocked. Him and I were by far the strongest contenders, so it was hard to believe that both of us were leaving. The goodbyes were really tough. I couldn't imagine another way to leave. I made amazing friends, I learned new things to work on, and I thank Project Glee for all that I was given. Ryan and I sang our Keep Holding On, and left the stage. Note To Contenders Since we're at our end, I had to write to each of the last. *Taylen, you are such an amazing performer. Although you could be abnoxious, you still were a hilarious friend. You are talented, and you really showed me to be more tenacious as a person! I'm proud of how far you've come. *Ryan, yes, we've had our ups and downs. We might have fought over a boy countless times, but you were still a great adversary. You have talent, and you deserve the best in life. *Emily, you're such a ball of sunshine, I think it was hardest to leave you! You always made us smile, and I could trust you with any problem. I'm happy to see you in the finale, you're one step closer to your dream. *Andi, you've grown the most as a contender. You've struggled, but proven you can handle what Glee has to offer you. I hope you go far in your dreams, and be more confident girl! You're such a fantastic person, don't let anyone tell you different! Good luck to all! :) Category:Blog posts